Prodigy
by DeadlyDraconis40907
Summary: It all starts when 11 year old Harry Potter, visited by Magic herself, announced to be destined a prodigy. Aided along the way by Snape, he takes Potter out for shopping, then in Gringotts, an adoption occurs, not by himself, but by the Malfoys. Draco gets the brother he's always wanted, and Harry finally gets a family. T cuz I'm paranoid. I DO NOT OWN THE HP FANDOM *ABANDONED*
1. Prologue

**A/N - Ok, this is like, my first fanfic, or something. But I'm just trying something out, trying my hand in writing fanfics. But hopefully it works out. But anyways, please read and review! Even hate reviews are welcomed... Yes, I'm very desperate.**

* * *

"BOY!" A fat whale spat at the seemingly inky haired child, who was standing in front of the stove, reaching for the salt above his head. Startled, the child grabbed it and stumbled back from the stool, landing rather ungracefully on the ground. Turning his head, "What,"he asked tiredly, eyes glaring at the whale above him.

"Breakfast better be done within two minutes or else you won't be getting meals for the next week!" Fat-Whale grunted. "Be grateful that you have a roof over your head! It was out of our kind and caring hearts to take you in after those freaks left you out." Snarling, he grabbed a brandy from the cupboards and started waddling back into the living room.

"A cupboard is barely a roof over my head. And since when did you have a heart? Seems more like an empty hole to me," the boy scoffed back rebelliously, aware of the consequences his words.

The fat whale's face turned purple with anger, and its mustache trembled.

"Now see here, your kind doesn't care about you at all! You were intruding on our family when you appeared here!"

"Appeared here? Intruding? Wow, your vocabulary really must be suffering from the amount of times you used big words. How's your pea sized brain up there? It must hurt, very badly…" the child mocked back.

Waddling back towards the boy, he raised his hand and punched him, but the boy simply stood there, taking in the blow. "Finish our breakfast. Then go back to the cupboard. And for talking back to authority, two days with no food. Let's see how long your freakishness will last without food." Fat-Whale managed to snarl out.

Gritting his teeth the boy nodded stiffly before turning to continue making the breakfast.

A productive minute later, he them onto their respective dishes, quietly and swiftly grabbing a few pieces of scrambled eggs from the plates before setting it onto the table, and heading back to his cupboard under the stairs.

Closing his eyes, he lay down onto his make-shift mattress and started his hourly routine of cursing the Dursleys to hell and back in all the languages he knew (which wasn't much; just English and snake [not that anyone knew :P]), as a barely visible light surrounded his body, acknowledging those curses. The boy did see that light once, but only thought it was the light from the crack under the door.

Shivering despite the temperature, he stood up on shaky legs and headed out to the garden. While tending to the petunias and roses, he was lost in thought as a snake slithered out of the bushes.

Looking down at the black soil, the child pleasantly surprised to see the creature, he began hissing and talking to him. After some time later, the boy giggled slightly before looking back at the house urgently, fear in his eyes. Upon hearing the nearing footsteps, he frantically started to work— pouring water for the plants, raking the leaves into a pile, not caring if the dirt was starting to rub onto his skin.

"Boy. You will not be doing any freakishness in my garden, not in front of the neighbors, not where anyone will see. We value our normalness, you are nothing but a waste of space, just as your parents were. Dead drunks they were, just to produce another worthless freak like you," Horse-face hissed quietly to the boy, grabbing his matted hair tightly in her hands.

"If we are to see anymore freakishness from you again, you'll go a week without food, see how you like that. Now finish this mess and go back to where your kind belong, with everything else that doesn't matter. Four days, no meals."

Glaring her beady eyes at the child, "Clean yourself up. Even if you freaks are dirty, you won't be getting this mess into my house." Then slapping him, walking stiffly back inside the house.

"You should do your own work for once if you don't want to see anymore magic! Besides, you know I'll just be the one cleaning it all up!" he yelled back at Horse-Face just as she got inside.

Whipping her head back and glaring, she hissed, "Four days. And keep your voice down when you talk about that!"

He glared right back at her. "Who's going to clean the house then? Lazy arses you all are!" Knowing that'll rile Horse-Face up, he got back to tending to the garden.

From the grass, the snake studied the child, knowing that nestlings were not to be harmed, nor talked to like that. Flaring its hood, it slithered back to the forgotten pot where the fence lied, knowing that speaking the nestling will only get it harmed.

* * *

 **Harry's POV-Timelapse-30 minutes later**

 _I'm right. They're all lazy arseholes. What do they do everyday other than sitting in front of the telly and stuffing their faces with food?_ I silently raged as I scrubbed my legs with wet paper towels in the bathroom.

 _I'm the only one who does ANY physical labour, and they still punish me for it. Besides, even if I am a wizard, the ones who dropped me off must've had a reason for it, right? But judging from the way they did it, I'm probably not all that important to them._ I rolled my eyes when I thought of that whilst scrubbing my arms and elbows.

 _But the Dursleys are keeping me here… so I must have some kind of value to them… the labour is definitely one, but that's not the only thing….Perhaps someone's paying them to take care of me? Well it's obvious it's not very good 'taking care of me'..._ And I'm _still_ scrubbing at my arms when I thought of that.

 _But maybe they just never visited me, they must live far, or just don't care. Or, they just don't know, and trust the Dursleys to take good care of me._ I silently scoffed at this.

 _That person has to be a downright oblivious idiot to entrust the child of two freaks in the hands of two adults who hate them. Downright idiots._ At this, I shook my head and chugged the water from the tap so I won't be so hungry afterwards.

After cleaning up, I headed back to my cupboard. It's was so cold in there, even though it's still summer...I sighed. Eight days, huh? I don't regret talking back. Their reactions are hilarious, especially Uncle Vernon's.

See what talking to the snake got you? Four days! Scoffing at myself, I shook my head. Guess I'll look even worse when I get back to school. Eyeing the corner of the cupboard, I contemplated how much two apples, one bowl of dry cereal and a half cup of water will last over 4 days, and hopefully still have some left over. Not much...

 _Please, just one miracle, just get me out of here,_ I pleaded to the air as I fell asleep.

 _ **~Dream Flashback~**_

 _I looked on in curiosity as the snake slithered out of the grass. I wonder if he'll talk to me, even though I'm a freak? Grinning sadly inwardly, I called out._

 _[Hello?]_

 _His eyes flicked towards me in surprise when I uttered that word. [Are you a speaker, nestling?]_

 _[A speaker? I 've spoken to many other snakes, though none seem to be as polite and regal as you.] I knew from the other conversations that the snakes loved flattery and compliments, no matter what kinds of snakes._

 _That seemed to work, since he flared up his hood and tasted the air. [Ah, yes, thank you. Though you taste tainted and surrounded by evil, yet you are still a pure and innocent soul. How is it like that?]_

 _I frowned. Tainted and surrounded by evil? Well, that must be the Fat-Whale and bad-oh-bad Dursleys. Though what about the tainted? [Tainted? I don't know how that came to be, but my relatives seem to be the source of evil. Perhaps you've seen them in action? Bumbling around perhaps?] I grinned slightly at the image._

 _[You mean those shapes with the stench of oil all over them? They're rarely seen bumbling around as you put it, more like lazing around.] The snake replied dryly, humored by this conversation too. As it wasn't often you found a speaker amongst fat blobs of non-magicals. [Though I am curious, are you one of those magical beings? I taste magic in the air, it's more intense in the air around you.]_

 _[I do not know. My relatives claim that my parents were freaks, as they call it. But I can teleport, and talk to you!] I babbled. [So, what your name?] I inquired._

 _[I do not have one of those fancy two-word names you humans have. I'm simply Asdref. And you are, young nestling?]_

 _[I'm Harry, Harry Potter.]_

 _[You're hairy? Hairy Potter? I thought names were supposed to be names! Not an insult and then a name!] Asdref cried out, shocked._

 _I giggled,_ but right when I did that, I heard stomping noises coming towards the garden. I froze and quickly and got back to work. [Please, flee before you get hurt. My relatives aren't fond of anything that I can do.] I pleaded towards the snake. He seemed shocked that my aunt would be considered a threat, but obliged.

 _I prepared myself for the mental rant again, but suddenly, I was pulled out of my dreams by a scream of—_

 _ **~ DreamFlashback End~**_

 _"—MUMMY!_ " Rapidly thinking about what could've happened this time. _Peed his pants? No, that happened last week. Dreamt of looking in the mirror and seeing his face? No. Woke up to the room full of exercising equipment and vegetables?_ Giggling as I though to that. _Remembered that his birthday was close?_ I paled at the thought. Oh no. His temper will be over the top! Weeks filled with whining and whining about his presents! Especially since Uncle Vernon promised him two more presents this year. Groaning, I quickly willed my powers to project the time. 7:14 AM. Silently groaning and thinking, _Why couldn't you wake up later, Duddykins?_

* * *

Over the course of, what, two weeks? Everything was the same. Wake up, cook, sneak some food, go work in the garden, talk with Asdref, tend to the lawn, take a bathroom break, cook lunch, sneak some food, clean and vacuum the rooms, cook for Uncle Vernon, Diddykins, and Aunt Petunia some snacks, cook dinner, sneak some food, then go and sleep till the next morning, where the routine continues. Except for today. July twenty-second.

Today, July twenty-second, came my first letter, by raven. Of course, the raven did try coming in and giving it to me, but Uncle Vernon just went to slam the window onto it's claws. But before that could happen, it actually succeeded in entering and landed on my shoulder.

It was simply brilliant! It wasn't even trained or anything! It even allowed me to pet them while my relatives sat by the couch getting all red in the face, clearly angry.

Once it was satisfied with the attention, it stretched its claw out to me, patiently waiting for me to open the letter. But sadly, that was when Uncle snapped out of the trance.

 _"BOY! THAT'S FREAKISHNESS! OWLS FOR MESSENGERS! IT HAS FREAKISHNESS ON IT! AFTER ALL WE DID FOR YOU, AND YOU REPAY US LIKE THIS! BY ALLOWING AND HOLDING FREAKISHNESS INTO OUR NORMAL HOUSE! YOU'RE USELESS TO THE WORLD, ONLY GOOD FOR SERVING AND CLEANING LIKE THE REST OF YOUR KIND! YOU ALL ARE THE DEVIL'S SERVANTS, AND YOUR END IS CLOSE! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! IF I'VE KNOWN YOU WOULD BRING UNFORTUNE UPON OUR HOUSE AND FAMILY, I WOULD'VE BEAT YOU TO DEATH YEARS AGO!"_

As if in slow motion, I watched as Uncle Vernon lunged and stretch his grubby hands in front of him, aiming for me. But I also saw the raven's eyes flashing and transforming into a bat-like man.

I watched as he took out a wooden rod and pointed it towards Uncle, yelling " _Petrificus Totalus!_ " and turning towards Aunt Petunia and Dudley. "Hello Tuney..." Then turned towards me. He started sneering before blinking and his face turned into a blank mask. "And Potter," he said, with no malice or emotion whatsoever.

He gestured towards the letter. "Well, read it, boy. You don't need an invitation, do you?" he asked monotonously without looking at me, only looking at Aunt Petunia and Dudley. When I hesitated, he sighed and finally looked at me. "Read it."

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 await your owl by no later than 31st July.._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Second page_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Well, me? I was actually really surprised that I got into this place. I mean, this obviously is a boarding school, with either very strict and demanding, or laid-back teachers. But considering the fact that it's a magical school, probably the strict and demanding.

Since the window was still open, another owl—wait no, not an owl, a raven. A raven flew in, dropped the letter at my feet, and flew off with us staring after it.

Bat-man just stared at me, and used his wooden rod and did a few complicated movements, muttered some Latin, and nodded for me to open it. And so, I did.

 _DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE_

 _Headmaster: Igor Karkaroff_

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you have been accepted into Durmstrang Institute. Shall you choose to accept and attend Durmstrang, please reply before July 27th in order to obtain the list of required clothing, equipment, and books for the school year._

 _Headmaster,_

 _Igor Karkaroff_

* * *

 **A/N- Hopefully, this wasn't too bad... I have an idea of the story plot, but it's up to you guys who choose what happens after. Anyways, shoutout to my not-so-official Beta. They do have an account, but they're in hiding. :D. So yeah. Thanks for reading! I hope to be able to upload within the next few weeks!**

 **-DeadlyDraconis37**


	2. When Magic Visits

**A/N- Hullo! Even though that I only just posted a new chapter about a week ago, this is the second one! I do have school, and they don't exactly give out free time as the homework. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _The Previous Chapter:_

 _..._

 _DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE_

 _Headmaster: Igor Karkaroff_

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you have been accepted into Durmstrang Institute. Shall you choose to accept and attend Durmstrang, please reply before July 27th in order to obtain the list of required clothing, equipment, and books for the school year._

 _Headmaster,_

 _Igor Karkaroff_

 _..._

* * *

Well, Bat-man doesn't seem to be happy...oh...of course... I read about this in Aunt Petunia's books behind her drawers. It said something about Durmstrang being one of the dark schools, where the teachers taught mostly 'dark arts'... Judging from the name, and Bat-man's reaction to it, it's not a good thing.

"Mr. Potter..." Bat-man started off, but then Aunt Petunia started screaming that awful screech of hers, and charged towards Bat-man like a raging bull. But Bat-man just flicked his wooden rod at her, and she stopped like she turned to stone, then dropped as Duddykins started screaming Aunt Petunia's name.

That snapped me out of the trance."That was bloody brilliant! Are you a wizard? Because Aunt Petunia says that only freaks are able to do it, but I read a lot of books from the library that has stories with magic in them. They were all wonderful! Except for that one book that's about that sparkling vampire, and the girl who doesn't seem to be doing anything other than sitting around. But they all included wizards and witches, being able to perform strenuous and simply magical things just by using their wands! Though it seems kind of useless, doesn't it? To be using a wooden hollow sticks with the preserved or liquefied parts of previously living creatures. Isn't that nasty? To be using parts of corpses to perform your magic, why don't you just use your hand? Won't that allow you more concentration and power? Since your hand already consists of your blood, which carries magic in it, so why not? Also, can I see your wand? It looks simply awesome! Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said that if I were to say anything about any kind of freakishness, I would be confined to the cupboard for at least a week! Though I can't ever get sick or get hurt, but everyone at school-" I stopped mid-sentence. Why the bloody hell am I revealing everything to this man who just transformed from an raven?

I scowled at the man. But before I could say anything, he interrupted me sternly. "Mr. Potter. Now that you have ceased yourself from talking, just be informed that your relatives are temporarily stupefied, but for this while, I'll explain what your letter meant, and find out why Durmstrang Institute decided the Golden Boy a letter of acceptance to a dark arts school." He sneered at the school's name. "Of course, the Boy-Who-Lived has to receive a letter from a hated headmaster." Still ignoring the insistence whines and threats of Duddykins.

"Mr. Potter. Tell your-" he eyed Dudley at this. "-imprudent cousin to cease his whining and unsuccessful threats."

I shook my head. "No one's ever been able to shut Duddykins up. He just whines and complains until he gets his way. You see, that's why he's the size of a baby whale."

Bat-man's eyes lit up in amusement at this, but it disappeared as fast as it came... Yeah, I must be hallucinating.

"Then stupefying the whale isn't a matter of choice anymore." At that, he 'stupefied' him, and turned towards me. "The headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall has instructed me to explain everything to you, and take you out to shopping on the 31st of July. Now, concerning the letter. It was addressed to Harry James Potter, the Cupboard Under The Stairs. May you show me this Cupboard Under The Stairs?" he inquired.

I was hesitant, of course. He was the first one to ever stand up for me, and did take out the Dursley's all at once. I glanced around the room, surprised at Bat-man's work. Uncle, Aunt, and Duddy were lying on the floor, eyes open, fear still present in their eyes. Well, it's not like it's that important to me or anything, it's just a bunch of stuff piled together to be usable, in a cupboard under the stairs. I sighed silently (I seemed to be doing that very often these days), then nodded, my choice made up. Slowly and stiffly, I led Bat-man towards one of the only sanctuaries in my life, and opened the door. As he peered inside, I could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. Thinking about the possibilities of as to why he would feel anger, I was lost in lala land.

"And just how long have you been inhabiting this small area of space?"

"Huh?" was my intelligent answer.

"Mr. Potter. When I ask a question, you are to answer in a full sentence, not an incomprehensive word that muggles have made. Now answer my question. How long have you been living in this space?"

"Uh, ever since I could remember," I said. "Er, sir," I added as an afterthought. I just felt like I had to call him that. Besides, it showed respect towards the one it was directed to. After I answered, I expected a calm nod, not eyes of anger.

He nodded, and gestured for me to follow him and stalked off into the living room where my relatives were still petrified on the ground. Bat-man renewed the spells, then walked off into the garden, fully expecting me to follow.

* * *

 **Severus POV**

 _This is the child of Lily. Not James, but Lily._ I thought fondly, remembering the red hair and green eyes, laughing brightly as though it was yesterday. I scoffed. As if it was just yesterday. If only I didn't call her a mudblood, perhaps I wouldn't be in this position...

When I glided down to the tree beside the household in one of my three animagus forms (I'll get to that later), I expected a boy who was spoiled alongside his relatives and gloating about his upcoming birthday. Instead, I came upon a scrawny black haired child, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, holding his hand as he served the breakfast (which could serve a small army) in front of a baby whale, a human-sized pig, and a human-horse. Only to stand to the side, holding his clearly burnt hand to his chest as he coldly watched the animals devour the food within minutes.

After observing, I flew inside the window, nearly got hit,, and while making a split-decision, landed on the scrawny child. While hoping that this was Harry Potter, I stayed there, reveling in the shock and anger my presence gave them. Stretching my leg out, making the letter on my leg clear, and remained calm as the boy started to open the letter. Yet, out of my eye, I realized the pig started getting up, face red as the Weasleys' hair. But I just waited, since Minerva called these muggles—"The worst type of muggles!". I was only to revealed myself if and when Potter or I were in danger, no matter what kind, when Potter or I were threatened, or whenever something went wrong.

 **"** _ **BOY! THAT'S FREAKISHNESS! OWLS FOR MESSENGERS! IT HAS FREAKISHNESS ON IT—**_ **"**

Yes, freakishness, freakishness, is that all you know?

 **"—** _ **AFTER ALL WE DID FOR YOU, AND YOU REPAY US LIKE THIS! BY ALLOWING AND HOLDING FREAKISHNESS—**_ **"**

And there it goes on with the freakishness...

 **"—** _ **INTO OUR NORMAL HOUSE! YOU'RE USELESS TO THE WORLD, ONLY GOOD FOR SERVING AND CLEANING LIKE THE REST OF YOUR KIND**_ — **"**

I inwardly scoffed. Like the rest of your kind? What are we now, animals? Because the only animals I see here are you. Baby whale, pig, and a horse. A perfect farm!

 **"—** _ **YOU ALL ARE THE DEVIL'S SERVANTS, AND YOUR END IS CLOSE!**_ **"**

Since when were you a seer? At least Sybil knows what she's doing with divination, even if she predicts my death every time she happens to 'bump' into me.

 **"—** _ **YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!IF I'VE KNOWN YOU WOULD BRING MISFORTUNE UPON OUR HOUSE AND FAMILY—"**_

Yes, a pig and a horse produces a baby whale. That's a family, you know, it's the modern times. Even though the pig is testing the maximum level of fat there could be on itself and its offspring.

 **"** — _ **I WOULD'VE LEFT YOU THERE TO DIE ON THAT DOORSTEP OR KILLED YOU MYSELF YEARS AGO!**_ "

That did it. I changed back to my real self, and cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on the pig. And just leaving Tuney there gaping. "Hello...Tuney..." I turned towards the boy and started to sneer before I realized that the boy was more Lily than that coward. Bright emerald eyes with dark red that it was almost black hair. "And Mr Potter." I greeted automatically before gesturing the boy to read the letter.

"Well, read it, boy. You don't need an invitation do you?" I said, still shocked from the child's appearance and similarity to Lily. Especially the eyes...

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

As I followed the man out to the garden, I couldn't help but study the man. I could tell that he had a rough life, judging from the worry and stress lines on his forehead, his wariness of his surroundings, his rigid body posture, and the seemingly permanent scowl on his face.

I just wandered off in lala land when I crashed into Bat-man's back, being able to steady myself before realizing that there were magic around us, in a dome sort of shape. Noticing my underlying curiosity, Bat-man explained.

"That magic is the _silencio_ spell, which ensures that the only ones able to hear what we're speaking about are the ones who're inside this dome. But to the passing muggles, only our mouths will be moving."

He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes, though it felt as if my soul was out and in front of him to study. I fidgeted, before remembering why we were here. Clearing my throat, "Um, sir, why are we out here?"

Glaring at me slightly, he replied nonetheless. "I am here to explain the concepts of the Magical World. But after observing how you've been _surviving,"_ he drawled out that word, disgusted. "for these 9 years, it seems like it'll be a while before I leave."

Taking out his wooden rod, he pointed it towards me. "Do not worry about this. I'll be casting a diagnostic spell to see the exact description of all the injuries you've gained from the abuse and neglection of the Dursley's." Just as he started the incantation, Asdref shot out of the grass, mouth wide open.

 _[DO NOT HURT HARRY! YOU WIZARDS ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN SKIN, DON'T POINT YOUR WAND AT HIM! YOU'LL ONLY HURT HIM!]_ Asdref hissed furiously at bat-man, his eyes glinting wildly.

 _[No, Asdref! Don't hurt him! He's here to rescue me from my horrible relatives! And he's using his magic to see how many injuries I've obtained from my relatives.]_ I hissed back at him, worried about Bat-man.

Cocking his head, Asdref narrowed his eyes. _[Are you sure, Speaker? He smells dark, especially his arm.]_ Still wary of the stranger.

I nodded, not noticing Bat-man wincing every time I started speaking. _[I know, this looks bad. But he knows magic and will help me with mine!]_ I replied excitedly, for once not worried about my relatives finding out.

Eyeing Bat-man suspiciously, though he'll never admit it, he's grown close to me and has gotten used to my continuous (but quiet) blabbering about anything that comes to mind. _[Fine. But I'll be watching him.]_ Getting the final word, he slithered where Harry was standing and set himself on Harry's shoe, eyeing the man as if studying him.

Though, if Bat-man was nervous, he didn't show it. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow. "Are we ready to start, or do you have other _pets_?"

Blushing, I nodded. I took a deep breath and replied. "Yes sir."

He looked at me emotionlessly before raising his wooden rod, and casted the spell. I waited for a few moments while he snatched a parchment that appeared beside my head. Though he had perfect composure, I saw anger and disbelief in his eyes as he scanned the paper. Unable to hold it in much longer, I asked. "What is it, sir?"

Bat-man raised his head, eyes clearly unfocused, but managed to hiss out his response. "Who and what are you hiding?" _What's he talking about?_ I thought, confused. Snapping his eyes open, suddenly alert, he lunged at my head, though it seemed to all happen in slow motion as I watch Asdref strike at Bat-man from the ground, appearing in the air while lunging at his crooked nose.

Panicking, I forcibly separated the two, keeping Asdref to my torso with one arm while helping Bat-man up. Though he just rejected my hand and stood by himself.

Suddenly, it seemed like someone was shoving knives inside my head, slowly and twisting them as it went in. I silently screeched, used to the pain, but not the area it was in. But after a slow, yet gruesome moment, I arose, not realizing what I was doing. Dazed, I stood there, still not realizing what was happening to me, only feeling peace and pleasure throughout my body.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

As a wisp of smoke drew itself out of Harry's mouth, it expanded and took the form of a phoenix. It opened its mouth, but there wasn't a song, but words itself. " _Hello…"_ Said a feminine voice, but peaceful at the same time. " _I am Magic, and this child's destiny will be a painful road, full of twists, turns, bumps, and a plentiful amount of betrayals. Trust the ones you feel to trust. He is a powerful child, to become a prodigy within the years of his inheritance. He has the choice to burn the world to the ground or raise it to the highest of heavens. It is his choice, and any who harms him will face a painful consequence. To be surrounded by such darkness, yet remains pure and bright is almost an impossible feat. He gained my gift. And now, I shall give it to him."_

By the time 'Magic' had finished, Severus and Asdref were gobsmacked. Narrowing his eyes, Severus pulled out his wand, not threateningly, but enough to be able to defend himself if in danger. "How do we know that you're speaking the truth?" The phoenix's gaze seemed to gaze into his soul (which was exactly what she was doing), and saw a past of mistakes, abuse, and betrayals. " _I'm speaking only the truth. Yet, I swear on my magic, or myself that I am speaking only the truth, that I am Magic herself, that Severus Tobias Snape, Harry James Potter and Asdref are not in any sort of danger with me, and that I have no intention to harm them, only to help them. So mote it be."_

After a moment, the phoenix formed into a woman's body, all details seemed to be blurred, but raised her hand and casted a variety, a zoo of patronuses. " _With my magic."_ Turning her body towards the dazed Harry, she placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks, and pulsed with power.

But afterwards, a bright explosion and the feeling of raw magic in the air were all that Severus and Asdref knew.

* * *

 **A/N-Yes, I know this is a little bit cliche, but I felt like the cliche parts had to been get over with. So yeah... :D Cya soon (hopefully) I guess!**


	3. Cliché Situations

**A/N Hey peeps! Hows life? Sup? K then. This chapter is about/more than 3,900 words. And the others have been like, 2,700 words. But I've realised that I forgot to add the disclaimers to the chapters, so I was so lazy, that I added it to the summary. But still, yea. Hopefully, you enjoy this one. I had to increase the level of clichéness so that you won't have to witness anymore in the future chapters. So yeah. Enjoy!**

 **GAHH! I can't believe I still almost forgot to add the disclaimer... oh well, here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ITS CHARACTERS, FANDOM, OR UNIVERSE IN ANYWAY. SO MOTE IT BE.**

 ** _Previous Chapter:_**

 _After a moment, the phoenix transformed into a woman's body and all details seemed to be blurred. She raised her hand and casted a variety, a zoo of patroni. "With my magic." Turning her body towards the dazed Harry, she placed her hands on both sides of his cheeks, and pulsed with power._

 _But afterwards, a bright explosion and the feeling of raw magic in the air were all that Severus and Asdref knew._

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

" _Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked into the wisps of nothingness, only random streams of white smoke appearing and disappearing at random intervals. I narrowed my eyes "Where am I? Show yourself!" Just like in those TV shows I heard from the telly when I was stuck in my cupboard on friday nights._

 _A voice radiated from everywhere. "Do not fear, child. You are safe. In fact, you're inside of your mind right now. So I could not hurt you even if I've wanted to._ "

 _Whipping my head around as I searched for the source of the voice, I was shocked to hear it appear beside me. "I do not have a physical appearance, though I do appear and go about in my phoenix form, as they are the purest sort of creatures of magic."_

 _Slowly turning my head, almost afraid of the sight that I was about to see. I've heard of phoenixes from those fantasy books. Those books were what convinced me that I was different, that I wasn't a freak like my relatives called me. They're awesome! Beside me stood—or well, hovered— a bright phoenix with swirling and pulsing colorful streams of water, no, wait…Magic!_

 _She laughed at my shocked look. "Yes, though I would like to speak with you some more, I have a limited amount of time before Severus and Asdref, as you call him, start to worry about you. I am here to tell you about your destiny, and though this is very cliché, I will warn you about the dangers of the crossroads of your future._

 _One choice will break you, another will free your other side. Should you choose one house over another, the other will become your enemy, though you won't expect it."_

" _What's happening outside?" I asked, but the phoenix seemed to grimace, and replied, " Sadly, though I am a powerful being, when I want to speak to someone, I'll have to close off all consciousness and speak inside the mind, as it'll require most of their magical energy to be able to host me, even if a little. I would speak to many others if there wasn't such a requirement._

" _Anyways, I can't interfere with your lives very much, but here's some advice. Trust Severus—" I looked at her blankly. "— or as you call him, Bat-man. Trust him, not Albus Dumbledore. Though he originally was a good man, he is too manipulative and has stuck his nose into where it doesn't belong one too many times._

" _There will come a time of which betrayals will reveal your true form, and it won't be easy. It never will." Gazing at me sadly, as if the betrayals would kill me. But knowing Magic, it probably will…_

" _So, what now?" I asked abruptly, hoping to stop her from looking at me like that. Thankfully, it did._

" _Oh yes!" She snapped her fingers in recognition. "I wanted to give you the ability to talk to all animals, since you'll be acquainted with animals of all kinds for a while. Also, I give you the ability to have five animagi forms."_

 _At my once again blank look, she sighed. "Right, you're still not acquainted with the Wizarding World yet. You see, animagi are wizards or witches being able to morph themselves into an animal. And animagi forms are the animals that represent that wizard or witch's inner animal. But since you'll be granted 5 animals, they'll be the most dominant personalities of your soul."_

" _I'll be giving you the abilities, so it should tingle a bit." And with that, the phoenix's eyes pierced into me, seemingly transferring magic between the eyes! Slowly, pressure built up in my head (imaginary head, but I could still feel it even though I was technically unconscious) and when it seemed like it was going to explode from pressure, it just popped slightly, and sent vibes throughout my body._

 _For some reason, I'm ticklish all over, so I started laughing for the duration of the time of the vibes lasted._

 _Suddenly, the phoenix seemed to frown slightly. "Oh dear." She muttered under her breath._

" _What is it?"I asked frantically, wanting to know what is it that had troubled Magic, even though I just gained the abilities to talk to animals (brilliant!). and to have 5 different patroni/animagi forms._

" _Harry. There's a shard of of one's soul that had attached itself to your magical core. This isn't common amongst the youth, mind you._

 _But, this sort of magic requires killing another, using that as a sacrifice in order to place a part of one's soul into an object. This is very rare, but none has ever placed it into a living host." She answered grimly, clearly upset by these news._

" _Can you take it out?" I questioned, already understanding the concept of which that this was dark magic, since it required someone to kill another. And obviously, a magical core is a wizard or witch's, well, basically, a heart for their magic. Magic turned to me and nodded._

" _Yes. I can, but you might be a little disorientated and tired afterwards, as the horcrux was somehow also taking about a third of your magic, since it was attached for at least 9 years. Though do not worry, for I will inform Severus and Asdref about this."_

 _Staring at me, "Are you ready? Do not worry, just relax, and it'll hurt less." Biting my lower lip, I nodded, ready for the piece of dark magic and a pedophile's soul out of me._

 _At first, I didn't feel anything except for a small twinge in my chest. But immediately after, it seemed like a scorching hot acidic bomb was set inside of my chest, increased by the inten-GAHHH! OH MY GOSH. IT HURTSSOMUCH! STOP! PLEASEGETITTOSTOPOHMYGOSHEVENDUDLEYCANTHURTMEWORSETHANTHISEVENUNVLECAN'THURTMEWORSETHANTHIS!GETITTOSTOP!BLOODY HELL!_

 _During all that, I had already begun to screech in pain as it seemed to reach my head. It's like, like-a thousand knives on fire stabbing your body in one place at once,twisting and turning, while forcing your body to swim in a lake of acid. It was that bad._

 _After what seemed like hours, it all stopped. Turns out, that was only 15 seconds….nice…_

 _When I looked up, I saw Magic focusing on me,but just when I was about to ask what she was doing, all the leftover pain and headaches went away. Grinning, I thanked her._

" _Though I would love to, I cannot prevent the disorientation and the fatigue, as your body needs to adjust to your new magic level, and without something dragging you down. " Glaring at me sternly, she continued. "You will not be doing any strenuous tasks for the rest of the week. I trust Severus to take care of you." Pausing for me to agree, I nodded (I'm nodding so much today, what is wrong with me today?!) again._

" _We will not be practicing with your new powers for obvious reasons, and that when you expend too much magical energy, you'll require a magical environment to generate that energy, or to extract the required energy from that source. So, we won't be practicing. But I can train you once you've started your school year." Magic clapped her hands, smiling at the plan._

" _No. We will not be practicing no matter how much you pout." She scolded when I started jutting my lower lip out. But being the mature one, I stuck my tongue out instead._

" _That'll be all for now. But you need to rest. It is currently 12:31 right now, and you'll be able to catch a nap if you want to." And once we both nodded at the same time, I was sooooo tempted to yelled out 'JINX!'_

* * *

So, I exited my mind (with a mild headache), saw Bat-man (I guess he's the one the Magic calls Severus?) and Asdref peering at me in concern (Actually, Asdref was mostly just tasting the air while sitting on my chest).

Just about when I was about greet them, I fell asleep… My last thought being _If I wanted to take a nap? Pfft. More like forcing me to. Though the ground is so soft…_

* * *

 **3rd People POV**

When Harry opened his eyes, Severus and Asdref were shocked to say the least. The eyes of Harry James Potter were a sparkling silver instead of the trademark emerald green. Yet before they could say anything, he closed his eyes with a peaceful sigh.

Panicked, Asdref attempted flicking Harry's face with his tail gently, aware that if he hit too hard, he'll break the skin. But Severus knew that Harry was only asleep, somehow depleting a majority of his energy.

As Severus and Asdref stared at Harry in shock, they (well, more like Severus) moved Harry back into the house (kitchen) where they'll be less visible to the neighbours.

When they stepped into the house, Severus suddenly remembered the Dursleys. "Asdref, stay here while I check up on the farm." And stalked back into the living room without a reply.

In the living room, the walrus-pig-mutant was unconscious, the horse still frozen as ever, still staring at him in horror and the baby-whale's eyes sweating. Nodding at their progress, he turned around and headed back to the kitchen, pausing, before closing the curtains.

 _Children._ He thought. _Lily should be here with him instead of me. But she told me that should she ever die, I would be in charge of taking care of Harry no matter what. How about now, Lily? Do you see me now?_

 _I'm a useless Death Eater, who fell right into the traps of the Dark Lord. Would you want this man here, to take care of your innocent child?_

 _A child who have yet to see the world in full colour._

 _If only I had arrived there sooner. If only I didn't call you a mudblood. If only I made sure that Harry was in good hands. Then all this wouldn't have happened._ Severus mourned silently, glancing back at where Harry lied. _All this would only be a nightmare..._

After about 10 minutes of this inner turmoil happened, Magic came back.

" _Severus."_ She suddenly spoke. " _Do not blame yourself for the wrongs of others. Even though it was the wrongs of Tom Riddle, you will discover the reason that he suddenly turned to the dark. If one thinks enough, they'll figure it out. Though it requires patience, information, and the perseverance to."_

She stopped talking for enough time to help Asdref slither up onto the table, and being able to contribute to our conversation.

" _Time is valuable. But we should stop talking about the negative parts of life, even if it is a necessity. As I have said earlier, you, Severus, will play a big part in Harry's life, so I give you the ability of multi-animagi."_

She paused at this, probably taking in my gobsmacked expression. Narrowing her phoenix eyes, " _I assume that you know what that means. But do not abuse this ability, for I can take it back anytime I please."_

She turned her head over to Asdref, " _And I grant you the ability to be able to change into any species of snakes, and to be able to speak the human-tongue."_

Leaning back to look at us both properly, " _Here are my gifts, do not abuse them."_ She repeated.

" _You will know what to do with them when the time comes, but right now, just play around with them, just do not mention that I have visited you three. For they will probably do acts just to appease and gain my attention._

 _I have given Harry the abilities of 5 animagi, and to be able to talk to all animals, no matter what types. Help him, but do not coddle him. I will be training him and Asdref in whichever school they choose to attend._

 _As for you, Severus, you have already mastered your 3 animagi forms, there's not much difference, but it's much more easier to change. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Tell Harry my regards."_

And with a pop, the phoenix disappeared and all was quiet. Severus turned towards the entrance, where the Dursleys were visible on the floor. Silently, he stalked over to them, although Petunia and Dudley were watching him warily, Vernon still knocked out.

" _Obliviate."_ Severus hissed at the Dursleys, wand at the ready. After the deed was done, their eyes were dazed, and that was the chance for Severus to replace the memories with ones that allowed Harry to come and go as he liked.

Once Severus had obliviated them, you could hear Asdref muttering under his breath, fussing over Harry. " _Gah. Children. Harry needs more protection around everyone. But severus will be able to protect him magically, I won't be around for all time…"_

That was all Severus was able to hear before the words turned incomprehensive. Shaking his head at Asdref's (depressing) antics, he looked around the house, examining how the Dursleys lived.

There's a television in front of a couch. A fat, greasy, couch with the Dursleys all passed out from the memory replacement. _Weak muggle minds._ He sneered at the Dursleys even though they çouldn't see him.

There was a rug in front of the couch, as if there was a fireplace instead of a television. Beside each side of the couches were one table each. Behind the couch though, there was a window with vases of flowers, side by side, living under the radiation of the sun.

However, the kitchen had many cupboards (both on the ground and in the air), a sink, a stove, a coffee machine, and a table in the middle. And guess what. Only 3 sets of cutlery and plates, already set.

Severus's eyes scanned over the rooms, carefully taking in all the details for later. Stalking to the stairs, he paused at the cupboard under the stairs, but didn't move to open it. Just stared at it.

Glaring at it furiously, if looks could kill, that cupboard would've been demolished from the intensity of the glare **(A/N or Miley Cyrus's wrecking ball, just between you and me)**.

Practically stomping up the stairs, he made his way to the hallway, where Harry had yet to clean. Eyes bulging in disgust, he took in the scene of chips littering the floors, gum stuck to the walls, the walls, you can see it was repainted… over and over again.

Still stalking, he opened the first door to his right, wand out ready to disarm any traps or feral animals let out in the room…

Yeah, he was that paranoid. Yet all he saw was a giant king sized bed, a side table on the side, bookshelves of trophies of _Employee of the Month._ Onto the side was a gigantic set a drawers with several locks and padlocks on it. The room itself was surprisingly clean.

Curious, the onyx eyed man made his way over, muttering _Alohomora_ under his breath as he did. Opening the first one, he was disgusted to see condoms, underwear, and several bras along with it.

Closing it, and opening the second one, he was shocked to see a pile of shirts… and 2 pistols with packs of ammunition, ready to be fired. Opening the third one cautiously, the man saw only a pile of pants. Grateful that there wasn't anything else, he groaned when his scan discovered stacks and stacks of cash behind those suit pants.

Severus was definitely grateful that there were no drawers left. Stalking to the door, he exited and entered the next room he saw. Not surprised to witness a dump, for there were clothes thrown all over the room, candy wrappers covering the ground, a TV screen surrounded by game consoles and shelves and shelves of game DVDs.

Not able to see a bed, he just left. Knowing that if there was a mess that big in that room, the bed would be twice as bad.

There were 2 rooms left. One at the end of the hallway, and another in front of him.

Inside the one in front of him was just a clean queen sized bed, a window looking out into the street, and a set a drawers.

Though inside the one at the end of the hallway, it was a room of broken toys. That's it. Only toys. Sighing through his nose, he spied a bathroom to the side, but ignored it.

* * *

As he stalked down the stairs, he could hear Harry complaining about his headache, so Severus took the set of emergency potions out of his pockets, enlarged them, and handed one wordlessly to Harry.

"Mr. Potter. I have yet to tell you of Hogwarts." Harry looked at Bat-man in curiosity. Wasn't he sent 2 letters, from 2 different schools? Why tell him about just one?

"Sir, but what about the Durmstrang letter?" He questioned aloud, emerald eyes open, seemingly hungry for knowledge.

Inwardly, Severus winced. _Lily had the same expression before Voldemort rose into power._ But outwardly, he sneered slightly. "Mr. Potter. I'm afraid that I was only instructed to tell you of one school, Hogwarts." Harry's face fell at that, but the man continued on. "But I do noy follow rules. And so I will tell you about Durmstrang to the best of my abilities. When we go to Diagon Alley."

Looking back at Harry, Bat-man studied his face. Dark-red-that-it-was-almost-black hair, thin cheekbones, a lightning bolt scar on the left of his forehead, though mostly concealed by the messy hair. A visible jaw line, thin black glasses that stood crookedly on his nose, and elf-like ears.

"Although I would be taking you out, the Dursleys would still harm you. " He stated aloud. "So therefore, I will be charming them to go about their day, not minding you. So you will be able to come and go as you like, eat however you want, and sleep in an actual room. But the Dursleys can't and won't see you no matter what."

"Follow me." And began stalking towards the stairs. Stopping and turning his head back to Harry where he was guiding Asdref up his arm, giggling as his cold scales tickled his arms. Running and stumbling after Severus, he ran to the bottom of the stairs where Severus was eyeing him with amusement and annoyance.

Once on the second floor, they went inside of the bigger empty room. But Harry shook his head.

"No, sir. I don't want this room. Can I just have Dudley's other room? The one with the broken toys. I prefer smaller areas since my cupboard was one of the only sanctuaries that I've ever had."

But Severus disagreed. "No, Mr. Potter. You will be living in this room, for you will need to grow, sleep in a real bed, not the floor, and you will need a table."

At this, he flicked his wand, focusing on the side table, transfiguring it into a writing table with drawers. "There." He drawled out. But transfigured 2 pieces of paper inside his pocket into comfortable chairs, and gestured for Harry to sit.

Harry did sit, although a bit hesitantly. But Bat-man ignored that. "Would you like anything to eat? Obviously you need something to eat." He asked when he heard Harry's stomach rumble. Blushing, Harry nodded.

"What would you like? I can summon a variety of breakfast foods." Severus inquired.

"Bacon and eggs please, sir." But before Severus could do anything, a tray on top of a table popped into existence. The tray contained 2 plates of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, apple juice, cutlery, and a note from Magic.

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Magic_

Nodding at Harry to eat, Severus started to eat a bit, but as much as he ate, the plate just never seemed to run out. As Harry was eating, Severus started talking.

"Mr. Potter. We should take this time to talk about Hogwarts. If you want to survive at Hogwarts, you will listen." Watching Harry freeze at his words, but started eating again when Asdref began munching on his bacon, watching Severus too.

"Alright then, sir. I will try. But can you promise that you'll tell me about Durmstrang?" At this, Severus nodded. "I'm a Slytherin, and Slytherins never go back on their word unless in the state of an emergency. But seeing Harry's blank look at the reference, he sighed.

"Alright then. Hogwarts is a castle that was built back in the…"

* * *

 **Time Skip- After Severus explains everything-3pm**

 **Severus's POV**

Finally, I said my goodbyes to Harry, placed the charms on the farm animals, and apparated back to my rooms in Hogwarts. Looking at the time, he noticed that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, so he should be able to brew a dozen Dreamless Sleep potions for the abused children of Hogwarts.

Looking forward to the brewing, though not the source of the need to brew them, he started the task at hand.

* * *

 **Time Skip (again) - 10pm**

Drying my hands and hair with a towel, I changed into my nightclothes.

After checking on my occlumency shields, I fell into a satisfied sleep, oblivious to the road that I had opened for Harry by helping him today.

* * *

 **A/N Hullo again! Hopefully, that wasn't too short... I felt like it was too short... But perhaps it was just me, since it's like, 2:36 am in the morning right now, and I have have school at 8. :P So yeah. Please, review, remember, I'm very desperate for those reviews. But like, yeah. BYE! SEE YA! PEEPS! PEACE OUT!**

 **-DeadlyDraconis37**


	4. Creepy Fans and Gringotts

**A/N Hullo peeps! Sorry that I haven't updated in sooooo long... it's just that...homework sucks, you know? And people, as much as your fam wants to, NEVER EVER MOVE SCHOOLS OR HOUSES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRICKING YEAR... IT WILL CAUSE YOU A LOT OF BACK PAIN...and neck pain, but mostly back pain... Pls forgive me, peeps. Life is difficult, but I won't give up on this fanfic just yet...not yet... I have some ideas for some other fanfics already, but I won't start on them until I'm at least sure that this story is stable, on wheels, and on its imaginary track, already set off and running... so, eh, um, yeah. That's pretty much it for now... oh yeah, I made this chapter slightly longer than the others, and I hope that this is a bit more descriptive than the others...**

 **DISCLAIMER TIME! ALRIGHT PEEPS, TIME TO GET HYPED UP. I, DEADLY DRACONIS37, DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER FANDOM IN ANYWAY. AND ALL CREDITS TO J.K. ROWLING! ALTHOUGH THE CLICHES IN THIS STORY ARE FROM MY BRAIN, THE ROOTS OF THE CHARACTERS, BACKSTORIES AND THE OTHER STUFF ALL BELONG TO THE HARRY POTTER FANDOM, AND THUS, J.K. ROWLING...**

 **I hope that that was a good enough disclaimer... yay! And now, onto the story!**

 **By the way, please R &R (read and review)! Any holes in my storyline, please point it out, and for those who enjoy researching on Pottermore or about certain characters, please point out anything that don't make sense. I'll then try to explain it out in my next chapter or fix it up a little, best to my abilities!**

 **God dammit. I am so frickin forgetful!**

 **SHOUT OUTS TO MY REVIEWERS (I'M REALLY SORRY FOR FORGETTING THIS... PUMPKIN CAKES TO EVERYONE THAT I FORGOT ABOUT... SORRY!) :**

 **LGilbert1982**

 **aliciasellers75**

 **Maaikex**

 **adenoide**

 **Snow Leopard Pasha**

 **Lonley Fox Spirit**

 **Rebecca**

 **And... I would add Guest... But that can be practically anyone... D:**

 **For those peeps who're interested, here's the word count... Word Count for this chapter: 7,963 words... woah... damnnnnnn that's alot... my fingers are dying by now..ugh...gahhh. fine. I'll stop stalling you guys from reading the story now... hahhahaahha bai then! See ya guys at the end of the chapter! :P**

 **Anyways, FINALLY... ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _Drying my hands and hair with a towel, I changed into my nightclothes._

 _After checking on my occlumency shields, I fell into a satisfied sleep, oblivious to the road that I had opened for Harry by helping him today._

* * *

 **IGNORE ME... I'M JUST A LINE... NO MATTER...HAHAHHAHAAHAHAAH...IGNORE ME! WHAT DID I SAY FOR YOU TO DO?** ** _I SAID TO IGNORE MEEEEEEEE_**

* * *

 **Severus POV**

 _Rise and shine, Severus._ I thought to myself when I arose. Contrary to what the students may think, I do not wake up early just to catch student roaming the halls. Besides, it's the summer, and it's the potion brewing that does this to you.

Getting dressed, I apparated from my cottage and to Hogwarts, glaring at my fellow professors (who were already awake) as my greeting. Picking up my cup of black coffee on the way, I made my way to the Headmaster's Office.

Glaring at the suit of armor, it wordlessly let me in, knowing the consequences if it didn't.

I wasn't surprised to see Albus sitting at his desk marking papers. Looking up at me when I came in, he smiled. "Sit down, my boy. Lemon drop?" He asked me, already reaching for one.

 _When will he understand that no one wants lemon drops?_ I wondered incredulously. I declined, but stayed standing. Frowning at me, he leaned forward, hands clasped. "What did you want to talk to me about this early in the morning, my boy?"

"I am to pick up your Golden Boy and take him shopping? Yes?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at the task.

Face taking on features of recognition, he clapped brightly. "Oh yes! Harry Potter, I'm afraid I haven't recieved his letter for Hogwarts yet. " Eyes twinkling, there seemed to be something else in there though…

"Yes, you haven't received it because I left his letter on your desk when I returned from his nest." Nodding stiffly as I did.

"I'll find it, don't worry." Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I performed a simple _accio,_ and the letter flew out from under the pile of papers.

"There it is, Headmaster. I shall see you in the afternoon, after my meeting and shopping spree with Mr. Potter." Sneering at the name, I turned and left the room wordlessly.

* * *

 **At the Dursleys**

Knocking on the beige door, I waited impatiently for someone to open it. After 5 minutes of standing outside, Walrus finally opened it, bleary eyed, but still glaring at me. Looking around outside warily, he spat at me. "Come inside before you infect this neighbourhood with your freakiness."

Walking in after him, I went directly upstairs to where Harry was staying. Knocking on his door, I heard a tired "Yes?". "Professor Snape."

Upon hearing that, I heard a bunch of things falling, the child stumbling I presumed. Harry opened the door, hair messed up, glasses crooked, and sweatpants almost falling off. Asdref slithering after Harry quickly, still in his form of a garter.

"Hello sir. Have you come pick me up for Diagon Alley?"

"Of course, you dunderhead. Are there any other reasons why I would be here, in a muggle neighbourhood, in Petunia Dursley's house?"

"... Good point."

Scoffing, "Of course it's a good point. I am not a teacher for nothing." Seeing his condition, I sighed. "Get dressed. We will be going before all the other wizarding families go out for Harry Potter Day. Honestly."

"There's a holiday named after me?" Face screwed up, repulsed by the thought of it.

"Of course not, are you that vain, child? They treat it like that. The only reason that it's not officially called Harry Potter Day is because that they'll need your specific permission for it. Now get dressed."

Closing Harry's door for him, I waited outside his room, standing perfectly still. About 2 minutes later, Harry exited his chamber in a pair of loose jeans, dirty sneakers, a blue shirt, a stringy sweater on top, and Asdref in his hair.

Looking at the selection of clothes disdainfully, I transfigured them into a cloak, black robes, black trousers, a dark green dress shirt, and a pair of proper shoes.

"Asdref, please do get yourself out of Mr. Potter's hair. It is already a rat's nest, there is no need to make it even worse." I stated blandly.

Stalking downstairs, Walrus was in front of the television, stuffing his face with crisps. "Do not expect Mr. Potter to be back until late afternoon."

Once Harry and I were outside at the park, surrounded by trees where no one could see us, I stretched my arm out.

"Hold onto my arm. I will be apparating us to Knockturn Alley." Harry complied, and I focused on the scene of Knockturn Alley, imagining that we were there, I felt a pull in my gut, and off we went.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

In the middle of Knockturn Alley, Harry Potter and Severus Snape appeared. The child stumbled before face-planting on the cold cobblestone.

"Well that sucked." Harry mumbled at the ground, lying there. Rolling his eyes, Severus pulled the back of his cloak not-so gently, setting him on his feet.

 _[Geez. And not even caring about the snake stuck inside your sleeve. Honestly! Do warn your local snake when you'll be doing that again!]_

Severus ignored the hissing, while Harry stroked his left inner arm in comfort.

"First of all, we would be retrieving your wand first. We will be going to a wand shop in here, Knockturn Alley and not in Ollivander's as they have ministry trackers and does not give you your very best potential. Here, they are custom-made, so your wand will practically be in perfect sync with your magical prowess.

Do not go into a shop without me or my consent, do not talk to anyone suspicious looking, do not touch anything in the shops unless you have my direct permission, as they will most likely harm your person, and that is all for now."

"Does that mean I'm not supposed to talk to you?" Harry asked cheekily. Glaring at the child, the professor turned briskly and walked off into a random direction, leaving Harry to stumble after him. After a few moments later, they stood before and entered a worn down store. Inside, was a counter, and behind, endless amount of drawers.

When they entered the store, it took a while for the owner to show up, which was understandable once they saw the old man. Severus stood there, patiently waiting for him to speak, as Harry peered around the store, though there was not much to look at other than the dusty paintings, abandoned at a corner of the store.

"Welcome to my store." Came a raspy voice behind the counter. There stood a man with half-mooned glasses, a weathered face, and robes that has clearly seen better days. "I am Joseph Thyrsos." Studying the two before him carefully," Now which one of you young men are going to get your wand at this fine establishment?" Grimacing, Severus gestured towards Harry.

Hesitantly, Harry stepped forward slightly, but the old man grinned disarmingly. Well, to Harry it was a mouth full of yellowed teeth. Wincing from the smell, he quickly asked him, " So, how do you go about this? Choosing the wand and stuff? Like, do you go around a choose a mixture of wands, and just lemme choose?"

Joseph shook his head. " I'm afraid the process here isn't all that easy, my boy. Sure, perhaps at that crazy old Ollivanders, but not here. Here," At this, he spread his arms, gesturing at his store. "We have a grand variety of wand cores, an even greater collection of wood!"

Staggering to the back of the store, he paused and looked back at Severus and Harry. "Well whatcha waiting for? Come back here so you can choose your wand!" Instantly, the pair followed after the old man.

"C'mere!" Joseph cried out from inside the store, somehow way ahead of Harry and the professor. When they finally caught up, they found themselves inside a colourful room, shelves full of boxes, and in the middle, a table with an assortment of gadgets. Banishing the table and the gadgets, Joseph grinned lightly.

"Now, close your eyes, no peeking. Close your eyes, and feel your magic. Just go ahead and grab whatever box you feel the most drawn to. Choose one on the right wall, and another on the left wall. Take the ones that you feel the strongest pull towards. Well? Go ahead my boy!"

Looking back at Severus nervously, the professor rolled his eyes and told him to go ahead. With that, Harry closed his eyes and walked towards the left wall, face scrunched up in concentration, "Can I have a ladder please?" Excitedly, the owner fetched him a stepladder, and watched as Harry's hand glided across the boxes, stopping at each one. "Brat, do hurry up."

Finally, after a suspenseful 5 minutes, Harry finally decided on a box, choosing the one on the fourth last row, but with a dusty top that showed it to have stayed there for a pretty long time.

Opening his eyes, "What did I get?" He asked eagerly. Joseph opened the box and widened his eyes. "Well of course! This lad got solidified basilisk venom! It is one of the rarest cores, but it is also used mainly in dark magic. But, matters aside, Choose the wood!" The man exclaimed excitedly.

"But what if I felt a core that I was just as drawn to, before?" Harry blurted out, face pink.

Blinking, the owner replied just as rapidly. " Then go ahead and get it! There's no point in creating a wand that's not complete!"

Nodding quickly, Harry stumbled towards the stepladder, hands gliding once again over the boxes, before settling on one around the top. Grabbing it carefully, he rushed down in front of Joseph, handing it over with Severus's watchful eye.

Opening the second box, Joseph smiled as if he just came across a gun next to a sleeping and defenseless Voldemort. Oh. Too dark? Too much? Fine, something more like, he just came across proof that Lucius Malfoy was actually a ballerina in muggle London.

"Well, this makes much more sense. A griffin's plume. This is used mainly in light magic, so it should balance out your use of dark and light magic." Looking at the feather in awe, he put it back in carefully. "Now, continue on!" Smiling brightly, yet still oblivious to Harry's cringe at his teeth.

Closing his eyes once again, Harry made his way to the right wall, raising his hand to prepare feeling the magic. But strangely, there didn't seem to be any that he was drawn to. Confused, he asked the owner if there were any other woods.

Shaking his head, "I'm afraid not, child. Perhaps it's at the top again?" Not sure that was why, but Harry frowned slightly, but agreed nonetheless. Severus was still by the side, watching them, interrupting them, "Rather than searching at the top, are you sure that you don't happen to have any other woods? Perhaps in hiding?" He drawled out, eyeing the man suspiciously.

Ignoring the professor's obvious suspicion, the Joseph shook his head. "I would've remembered had there been any other ones.

While they've been talking, Harry took the stepladder himself, and reached his hand up to the top shelf. Feeling for any boxes, he felt something rather wrinkly beneath his fingertips. Wondering if this was it, he pulled it out from the shelf carefully, not wanting to break it.

Pulling it out, and setting it in his palm, he screamed a high-pitched screech, eyes wide, and threw the rotting hand on the ground, alarming the two. Wiping his hands on his pants in disgust, "What the bloody hell was that doing in a wand shop?!" Still alarmed from the hand, which was now on the ground.

Fiddling with his glasses, Joseph chuckled nervously. "Oh, I haven't cleaned these shelves in a while, and this hand was actually one of my brothers. He thought it was a good idea to hide his body parts in my shop, and preserve it. Haven't got around to finding and disposing them yet. So you saved me from the trouble, laddie." Banishing the rotting hand, the owner gave Harry a handkerchief, to clean his hand of any grime, dust, or blood. Wiping his hands, he gave it back, "Thanks."

And with that, Harry reluctantly climbed back on the stepladder, preparing his nerves for another abnormality. But this time, instead of reaching his hand inside, he kept his hand in front of the shelf, seemingly scanning for anything that his magic reacted to. Feeling a spike in his magic, he slowly reached his hand into the shelf, grabbing something that he was sure was a box, took it out and set it in his palm. Opening his eyes carefully, he sighed in relief when it wasn't another body part.

Knowing that this was it, Harry hopped off the stepladder, and handed it to the owner, visibly excited. "So? What is it?" He blurted out before the owner could even open it. "Calm down you brat. This is your wand wood we're examining, not an ordinary stick. So be patient." Rolling his eyes, Severus grumbled about 'imprudent brats ruining his day'.

Chuckling, the hand already forgotten. " Now, laddie. This is a beaut, English Oak. Merlin's wand was rumoured to be made of this type of wood. You must have been acquainted with magic herself already, it's either that or that your magical core must be recognising the magic around you already….." Looking up at Harry in awe, whereas Severus was amused as to how close Joseph was to the truth.

Oblivious to the professor's amusement, he continued on. "Combine these three, this will turn out to be a wand for a very very powerful wizard… But it will only last so long…. It should last for about five or six years, yes? So, the longest it will last with a powerful wizard using it, about six years. So, if you're going to Hogwarts, you should come back during the summer of year 6. Come back and I will make you a staff. Or else your magic will, how do muggles say it? Ah, Haywire. Else your magic will go haywire without a proper conductor. Or you can learn wandless..."

At this point, the owner was muttering about tweaking the cores and wood so that it would last longer, lest we didn't have the time. "Oh yes! You two! This will cost about 13 galleons, since this is custom-made, but since you will require a staff in the future, I'll lower it to 10 galleons."

Severus shook his head, yet before he could say anything, Harry piped up, interrupting his professor. "Oh, no thanks. We don't need a discount, since you've been so nice to us. Also, since you said that the basilisk venom and griffin plume were rare, I feel like we need to pay you a bit more." Smiling sheepishly as the professor glared at Harry for interrupting him, but otherwise, ignored him.

"As the brat said, we would be willing to pay more due to the rarer cores used in the wand. And also due to the fact that we would be required 2 holsters with the special charms. I trust that you have them?" Raising his eyebrow _again._

"Of course I do, what do you take me for?" Joseph looked a tad offended at this, "Which charms would you like on the holsters?"

"We will require and holster that allows only the user to be able to take the wand out, that cannot be damaged, and that can be hidden easily." As Severus listed the requirements, Joseph jotted them down, and went to the back storage to take the ones that had the charms, then took them out on the counter.

On the counter were three holsters. There was a light grey one with purple markings, a black one with silver linings and markings, and a simple dark brown holster. " This one," Pointing at the light grey and purple one," has those charms, but including one that prevents a majority of any damage, such as stray spells, falls, water, and the such." Joseph holds up the black and silver one, "This one has those charms, but it will appear in the user's hand when they will it, or think it. But they'll need to practice willing it into their hand." And lastly, he held up the simple brown one, "And this one just has the charms that you required."

Nodding briskly, he asked, " Is there, or can you make one that is a mix of the first and second?" Joseph nodded before the question was even finished, but just reached under the counter for it, and came up with a black with golden linings and markings.

"Alright then. We will take this one, two of them. And you do require the blood in order for the holster to recognise the user, yes?" Severus asked, taking care of everything as Harry just watched on boredly. "Yes, so, laddie, can you place a few drops of blood in… this container?"

Perking up at the term and something to do, Harry nodded enthusiastically. Taking the knife, he made a small cut on his palm, held it over the vial, and watched as seven drops of blood dripped into the vial. Afterwards, he watched in fascination as his palm healed itself. Slow, but healing. "That's your magic there, looks like you're stronger than I thought." Said the owner, interrupting his thoughts.

Blushing when he realised that his professor and the owner were waiting for him to get his head out of the clouds, he paid attention. Watching (again) as the owner poured a few drops of his blood on one of the two holsters, it glowed for a second, then dimmed as it recognised its owner. Repeating what he did with the first one, the owner finished with the holsters, and handed it to the professor. And in return, Professor Snape handed him 35 galleons, somehow knowing how much the holsters cost without the owner even telling him. Handing the holsters to Harry, with the words of warning, " Do not drop or lose them."

"Come back in about three days, and I will have your wand. And, the wands should be… Oh my, I can't believe I forgot to ask, but what are your names? My memory is failing me, forgetting my manners already." Smiling at the old man, but looked at Severus first for permission, and nodded. Continuing to smile, " I'm Harry Potter, and this is my Potions Professor Snape." At this, Joseph paled slightly, but grinned good-heartedly. "Then I'm happy to make your acquaintance, young men. Have a nice day then! Come back for any repairs you need. See you in three days!"

Exiting the store, Severus and Harry were side by side, though Harry was slightly behind the man nonetheless.

 _[Well that was stuffy. Staying quiet and not talking is a very stressful task. You guys should try it one day.]_

Just as Harry was about to respond Asdref's hisses, Severus interrupted.

"Not here, brat. There are people around here that mean you harm. But anyways, Hold on to your holsters for now. Actually, put them on. One on your left inner arm, and one on you right calf, on the side so that it's within easy reach. But when we reach Diagon Alley, we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron, and there, you'll put your holsters on. But, we'll still getting another wand from Ollivanders, so that it won't be suspicious that didn't get one from Ollivanders, rather than a wandmaker from Knockturn Alley. Got it?"

Harry nodded at the set of instructions. It was relatively easy to comprehend. Just put on the holsters at the place called the Leaky Cauldron. " By the way, professor, thank you for paying. I don't have any money, and Aunt Petunia didn't give me any… So I don't get how I will be paying for all my school supplies."

"It wasn't a problem. You can just pay me back once we get to Gringotts." At Harry's curious look, Severus quickly fell into teaching mode. " Gringotts is the Great Britain's Wizarding World's equivalent of a bank. It is run by goblins, and it is greatly protected. None would dare steal for Gringotts due to the protections, wards, and the creatures they place in certain vaults in order to protect the money. It was erected during the year of 1474, by their founder, a goblin called Gringotts. Hence the name, Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

"But the history aside, you have a fortune in the vaults, since your father," Sneering at the name, "was the last and sole heir of the Potters, an ancient and wealthy family. Combined with your mother, Lily's-" Here, his tone was softer. " family's fortune was added to it, though about half of it was probably given to _Petunia._ " Sneering at the name again. After that, a pregnant silence stretched between them.

Once they got to the exit of Knockturn Alley, and the entrance of Diagon Alley, Severus tapped his wand on the bricks, but just as Harry was about to ask what he was doing, the brick fell apart to show a road, crowded with plenty of witches and wizards. Walking forward, through the archway that showed 'Diagon Alley'. Following his professor, but slower than usual due to his curiosity, looking around the place with wide eyes.

"Hurry up brat. We're not here to go sight-seeing. We will be going around Diagon Alley to retrieve your school supplies after we go to the Leaky Cauldron, then Gringotts." Ignoring the people's curious looks at the feared Potions Master with a child that looked no older than 9, Severus strode forward, hand on Harry's shoulder, steering him through the crowd.

In no time at all, they reached the Leaky Cauldron. Still striding confidently towards the counter, he called for Tom. When Tom reached him, Harry saw a old man, quite bald, but nonetheless, looked friendly. "Hello Tom, can we just have today's lunch special? For two."

The old man grinned, "Why hello, Severus. Ya never come around anymore. And who's this? You look no older than nine, m'boy!" Harry frowned. _Do I really look that young? Guess I'm gonna need to eat more after all._ "Oh. I'm eleven."

"My apologies then. Are you here to shop for school supplies with Professor Snape?" Nodding, Harry replied with a smile this time. "Of course! My muggle guardians would've never took me here!" Tom smiled back, " You still haven't introduced yourself yet. I'm Tom, the bartender here at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I'm Harry Potter." All it took were those three words that stopped the conversation around him and Tom. Inwardly, Severus groaned, not understanding why he didn't stop this earlier. After a few seconds of silence, Harry looked around in confusion, why did everyone stop talking and stared at him? Was it because of his name?

Upon Harry's emerald green eyes scanning the room, it broke out into chaos.

"HARRY POTTER! WE HAVE WAITED-"

"OH MY! DEAR, I HAVEN'T DRESSED UP FOR THIS OCCASION, DO GIVE-"

"HARRY POTTER IS HERE?! WHERE IS HE, HE MUST BE SO HEROIC, THOSE-"

" 'EY KIDDO. 'ELCOME TO DA VIZARDING VORLD. PLEASE VISIT MY SHOP FOR-"

"HARRY POTTER! THANK YOU, SAVING THE WIZARDING WORLD AND KILLING VOLDEMORT MUST BE SO TIRING, PLEASE STAY-"

"HARRY POTTER! C'MON! COME OVER HERE, I WAS ONE OF YOUR PARENT'S BUDDIES!"

"SUCH WONDERFUL NEWS, BUT-"

" **EVERYBODY SHUT THEIR TRAPS!"** Bellowed Severus, effectively shutting everyone in the bar up. "Now, Mr. Potter here will not be signing autographs or meeting his fan club. He is to be buying school supplies like any other first year. Now, excuse us. We were preparing to eat lunch until you bumbling buffoons interrupted us with your yells and screams of yearning." Turning back to Tom, he calmly asked "Can we have our lunch to go?" Whilst handing him nine sickles, and fifteen knuts. Tom nodded back, grinning at the professor's reaction to the crowd, not really surprised.

"WELL WHO ARE YOU TO TELL US WHAT TO DO? YOU SLIMY SNAKE, YOU'RE JUST A-"

"MEETING HARRY POTTER IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT, YOU SNAKE. JUST BECAUSE-"

"WELL TOO BAD. MAKE US STOP, HE'S HARRY POTTER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

"Welcome back, Harry Potter. Beware the Wrackspurts, they're flying around your head." Said a soft voice at the front. Apparently the only voice that wasn't screaming at Severus or Harry.

Harry tilted his head when he heard the soft voice, ignoring everyone in the Leaky Cauldron, he searched the crowd for the voice until his eyes landed on a girl with platinum blonde hair, tied up in two pigtails, eyes staring dreamily at Harry. Unconsciously, Harry stood up, silencing the crowd, and pushed - well, everyone parted for him - his way towards the girl. Turns out, she was just at his shoulder.

"Hello. I'm -"

"Harry Potter, yes, I know. But beware the Wrackspurts. They stop you from thinking straight." Interrupted a voice that seemed to be in a dream-like trance, eyes matching the voice.

"Well, what's your name? You look nice." Harry tilted his head again at the girl, blushing slightly at the last part. Her father behind her, narrowed his eyes when he sensed the flirtations and the blush.

"Oh. I'm Luna Lovegood. This is my daddy behind me," Luna gestured at her father. "And he's the editor of _The Quibbler._ " Many wizards and witches opened their mouths to criticise the newspaper. But before they could, Severus interrupted. "Potter, that is enough. Contrary to popular belief, the sun doesn't revolve around you. So we do need to finish purchasing _your_ supplies, preferably sometime today, before nightfall."

"Oh yeah… Bye then, Luna. See you in Hogwarts?" Asking the younger girl hesitantly. But Luna shook her head lightly, "Oh no. Not this year. I'll be there next year! But I don't think you'll remember me by then. You will have probably already made many friends by then, forgetting about me."

Shaking his head in response, Harry quickly corrected her. "I wouldn't forget about you. SInce you're the only one that hasn't yelled at me today. Well, other than Professor Snape and Mr. Thyrsos. But, goodbye then! See you next year!" Waving at her enthusiastically in farewell, he walked back to his Professor, meeting his gaze. "So, are we going or not?" Being skipping out the bar, fully aware of the stares he was gaining.

Sighing inwardly, Severus replied, "Yes, we are." Before retrieving the food package from Tom, and heading out after Harry, leaving the silenced crowd behind them. Striding to where the boy was waiting for him, grin on his face, "Potter. We will be eating at Forlean Fortescue's, the Ice Cream Parlour. You may get an ice cream afterwards, but after lunch, we will be heading over to Gringotts, then Ollivanders."

Before long, Severus and Harry sat down at a table inside Forlean Fortescue's, Severus eating slowly, looking out the window,observing the witches and wizarding walking past, not even glancing at the snarky professor inside an ice cream store of all things! After Harry finished his lunch, he asked his professor, "Can I have ice cream now?" Sighing inwardly, the professor obliged. "What flavour?" "Chocolate." Harry replied instantly, a lopsided smile directed at Severus. Ordering the cold delight, the duo set off, Harry giddily licking his ice cream cone, following after Severus.

Not long after, they arrived before Gringotts. Whilst Severus strode right in, Harry walked slower, his eyes running over the wondrous pillars, unconsciously walking up the set of white stairs, eyes landing on a set of burnished doors. Entering after Professor, turns out they were in the entrance hall, and on the silver doors, were engraved:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Shaking his head to clear his mind, finally allowing himself to catch up to Severus. Raising his head to look behind the tall desks, he saw goblins! Well, not that he knew that they were goblins. "Professor, who are they?" He whispered, tugging at his professor's robes. "They are goblins, they talk in their language, known as Gobbledegook, and they are extraordinary metalsmiths, notable for their silverwork and they mint coins for wizarding currency. Which consists of galleons, sickles, knuts, there are 29 knuts in a sickle, and 17 sickles in a galleon. Goblins also have their own type of magic, and can perform magic without a wand, also called wandless magic. They are also a highly intelligent race, although often looked down upon by a majority of witches and wizards."

Harry nodded at this piece of information, filing it away for later in his mind. He was about to ask another question, before Severus addressed another man, with long platinum blond hair, expensive looking black robes, and a solid black cane with a silver snake's head on top, the tall man seemed to be caressing the top oddly. His face stoic, eyes emotionlessly dragging over the room, and lips set in a firm line. Only when Severus arrived in front of him did his face and body language change, features were warmer, and his body relaxed.

After studying the man, Harry realized that there were two more people behind him, a boy slightly taller than him, shining platinum blonde hair that ended at the neck, a small smug smirk, high cheekbones, and some baby fat on the cheeks. Beside the boy, was a tall, slim woman, with blonde and brown hair, high cheekbones, and a small warm smile set upon her face.

"Hello, Severus. How are you today?" The tall man addressed the professor, nodded slightly at the other man. "Hello, Lucius. Long time no see, I'm fine today. How are you and your family?" The normally tense man replied warmly. Though not before casting a silencing ward around the group, so that no one would be able to listen in. The rest of the interactions, Harry ignored, since he was too absorbed in the other boy. When the other boy caught his gaze, Harry tilted his head, and hoped that his eyes said 'Hi, who are you?' Instead of something else.

It seemed like it worked, because after a moment, a glint of recognition entered his eyes, and he nodded ever so slightly, his chin pointing in the direction of 'Lucius', telling Harry that he was there with the man, and probably his son. Harry nodded back slightly, showing him that he understood, whilst blowing some hair out of his eyes, declaring that he was bored with the interaction already. The other boy reacted with a small, barely visible shrug, showing that he was already used to these sorts of conversations.

As Harry eyed the other boy's hair-do, he grinned slightly, combing his hair back with his right hand, mocking the other boy's own hair. Though, the other boy's reaction wasn't one that he expected, the other boy's grey eyes widening in surprise, mirroring the woman's reaction, although hers wasn't as obvious. Just as Harry was about to send a look a confusion to the other boy, he was jolted back to the professor and the man's conversation when he heard his professor say his name.

"- Mr. Potter. I am here to accompany him shopping for his school supplies, to obtain his wand, and to explain to him about the rules and laws that he must abide." Harry turned his slightly to look at his professor, although he just ignored him, continuing to look at 'Lucius's face.

'Lucius' nodded, and smiled before stating to the professor. "Of course, he is new to the Magical World, is he not? Was he placed with the _muggles_?" Sneering at the last word. The Professor nodded, "Yes, he was. From the way he has survived for the past nine years, I am personally disgusted by those muggles."

"Speaking of Mr. Potter, why don't you introduce me to him? You haven't forgot your manners yet, have you Severus?" 'Lucius' asked him amusedly. The professor rolled his eyes slightly, glaring at 'Lucius' before actually introducing the two.

Severus stared at Harry, eyes telling him to introduce himself. And of course, not wanting his professor's wrath on him, he obliged. "Uh, hello. I'm Harry James Potter, glad to be of acquaintance." He said, dipping his head slightly, showing respect to the older man. Although he didn't know that, Harry just copied it from a television show that had to do something with spies.

"Good day. I am Lucius Malfoy Senior." Lucius drawled out, eyes glued on Harry's scar, before sticking his right hand out, gesturing that he expected a handshake. Awkwardly, Harry drew his hand out of his pocket, and placed his hand in the man's hand, and shook. Noting that the skin was surprisingly soft for a man that looked so…. Important.

Withdrawing his hand at the same time as Mr. Malfoy's, he barely noticed that the man nodded towards the blond boy, " I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, glad to be of acquaintance." Harry nodded, repeating what he said to Mr. Malfoy, "Hello, I am Harry James Potter."

Turning his head towards the tall woman, his gaze met hers, and warm blue eyes met his. Blushing slightly, Harry dipped his head, already ready for the introduction. "Good morning, I am Narcissa Malfoy, mother to Draco, and the wife to this _intimidating, politically powerful_ man." She greeted, rolling her eyes at the latter words. Smiling at the young boy. Harry smiled back tentatively, "Good morning to you too, Mrs. Malfoy, I am Harry Potter." His words obviously warmer to her than to both Draco and Lucius.

"Now that the introductions are over, how are you today, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Malfoy asked Harry abruptly yet gracefully. Not ready for the sudden question, Harry blinked before realizing that he was required to reply. "Uh, I'm alright, I suppose. Since I'm away from the Dursleys and all, and Professor Snape has been great to me, compared to my relatives. Um, how about you, Mr. Malfoy?" He managed to stammer out, inwardly kicking himself for the clear uncertainty in his voice.

"I am fine, as I am here today with my family to look over our vaults, and we have found out some wonderful news." Malfoy Sr. admitted, eyes still glued on Harry's forehead. This time, Harry sighed, exasperated. "Sir, no offense intended, but my eyes are here, below my forehead, not on my scar, on my forehead." Harry stated matter-of-factly, not noticing the stifled smile of Narcissa.

At the man's gaze, Harry scratched at his collarbone nervously, exposing some of his bruises and scars that haven't been healed yet. Lucius and Narcissa's eyes narrowed at the sight of it, simultaneously coming up with a plan to get Harry to talk about the story behind them. Whilst Draco just watched the people around him, making sure to glare at the people who seemed dangerous towards the shorter boy.

During all this, Severus justed watched as the gears turned behind the Malfoy parents, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they confronted the child about the bruises and scars. It was Lucius who started.

"Of course. But, I am curious, where did you live before Severus visited your relatives? And what do usually do throughout the day? The way he talked about your relatives implied more than there was to see…. And you seem more guarded around me than around Narcissa…" Mr. Malfoy drawled out, eyes glued to Harry's.

"Of course he would be more guarded, dear! You shouldn't be strutting around all arrogantly around a socially shy boy! Honestly!"

"Yes, dear. But, Mr. Potter, please answer my question." At this, Mr. Malfoy seemed to lean in slightly, eyes encouraging them to answer the question, just as his words did.

"Uh, I, um. I-I lived in the cupboard, u-under the stairs, as it said on my Hogwarts letter." Harry stuttered out, suddenly nervous from the glint present in Mr. Malfoy's eyes. "And, u-um, I usually did the list of chores that U-Uncle Vernon gave m-me in the morning." Harry gulped at the threatening look in his eyes, urging him to elaborate. "W-which usually included mowing the lawn, g-gardening, cleaning the rooms, c-cooking meals, laundry, a-and sometimes retrieving the post when it came."

"Lucius! Dear, you shouldn't be scaring the boy so much that he's stuttering! Remember, he's only a first year, presumably younger than Draco! Honestly!" Mrs. Malfoy huffed out, still not losing her warm features and body language. "Mr. Potter, did those _muggles_ ever withhold any necessities from you? Such as food, water, shelter, or rest room breaks?" Even her eyes were glinting with something amongst the lines of curiosity and warning.

"Uh, sometimes, when I did something freaky, he would sometimes-" At this, Harry glanced at the professor, who was standing there watching the conversation. Noticing that the child was looking at him as if asking him for permission to continue, Severus nodded. "H-he would hit me and send me back to my cupboard, or rub a stinging liquid in where is was bleeding. It hurt a lot, but he would just stand by the side, just watching me…While laughing at me… I didn't know what was so funny though..." Harry's words faltered at this point, but at Narcissa's gentle smile, he continued, but not before taking a deep breath. " They just kept me in the cupboard, I didn't eat much, since they didn't give much food to me, and, uh, I was only allowed to use the loo once a day-" he flushed at this, not meeting their eyes. "-and I had to keep quiet when they had guests over, or else I would have meals for the next two days, depending on which kind of guests they were."

Harry took another deep breath. And looked over at his professor once again, eyes asking if he really needed to do this. Despite the desperation clear in the emerald eyes, Severus nodded. "B-but there was only one time that they, u-um, withheld shelter? I think that's what you said….It was just that one time, I was seven at the time, when I was throwing out the t-trash, they locked the doors before I could go back in, and because it was December at the time, it was snowing...I was still wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs at the time, so it was something like a thin blanket… I don't remember much, but I did wake up to U-Uncle Vernon using a shovel to wake me up, I couldn't move, and I was still covered in snow, so he kicked me until I got up and went to my cupboard… I stayed in there for at least five days with no food, only some water and crackers that I managed to save over the weeks…." Harry hiccuped against his will, blushing as he did.

But because he was still looking at the ground at the time, he didn't see the exchanged looks between the Malfoys and his professor. "Of course, Mr. Potter… I think that is enough for now.. Have you been able to look at your vaults or talk with the manager of the Potter vaults yet?" Mr. Malfoy asked Harry, _normally,_ for once.

"Uh, what?" Harry sent a look of confusion towards the Malfoy, not understanding why he'll have a manager of the Potter vaults, didn't he just have one? It can be that much money that it required a _manager_ of all things, did it? "Of course, you're _muggle-raised._ We, the Malfoys will be accompanying you and Severus to your vaults, and visiting your manager for anything that could aid you during your years at Hogwarts. An heir of a Ancient and Honourable house shouldn't be inhabiting in a neighbourhood infested with _filthy muggles."_ At this, Lucius sneered, disgust clear in his voice, although his face remained the same.

With that, Mr. Malfoy turned around and strutted to one of the desks with the sign 'Vault Manager', the boy, woman, and professor followed, so Harry followed too. When they arrived, Mr. Malfoy gestured for Harry to stand beside him, and so he did. "Mr. Potter here will be looking at his vaults and any other information that your bank can give him about his family, money, magical guardian, political power, and any contracts or vows that he is under." Mr. Malfoy stated curtly, looking at the goblin in the eye. "

The goblin nodded, and said. "Of course Mr. Malfoy. You will require the manager of the Potter Vaults for this." And he hopped off the seat, left for a few moments, before a different goblin came out, this time, a goblin with greying hair, a crooked pointed nose, and a mad glint in his eyes. "Good morning today, Mr. Malfoy.. And Mr. Potter? Is it? Ah…. I met your father before….. An arrogant but good natured boy… yes..How can I help you today?" The goblin asked at last.

At this, Mr. Malfoy's left eye twitched, but repeated what he said to the other goblin nonetheless. Afterwards, the goblin nodded, flipped the sign saying 'Available' to 'Closed' and hopped off of his seat, and came out from behind the desk, and turns out that he came up to Harry's nose. "Come along. We will be reviewing the contractual, influential and family matters." At this, the goblin eyed Lucius's lordship ring. "But because you are of Black heritage through your spouse, you will do." Leaving everyone confused as to why being a Black would matter.

As the goblin started walking off into the direction of the meeting rooms, Harry was the first one to run up to him, and asked. " But sir, what's your name?" He asked curiously, and the goblin turned to face him, and replied. " I am Griphook of Gringotts. At your service." And after he said that, he bowed at the waist towards Harry. But, not knowing if he was supposed to reply in the same way, he bowed back, though awkwardly. "I'm Harry Potter. Glad to meet you, Griphook." Around him, goblins turned their head to look at the young heir, bewildered at the action.

After a few awkward seconds, everything went back to normal although the witches and wizards didn't know what happened, and didn't care. Besides, why should they care about what the servants of the bank were surprised by? Pfft. They shouldn't, it was common wizarding logic.

Continuing on their path, Griphook and Harry walked side by side, leaving the Malfoys and the professor to follow after, having no idea why the atmosphere changed so suddenly, although the Malfoys had an idea, just no proof to back it up.

* * *

 **A/N Alright, ok, ohkeh, this is it for now. I hope you enjoyed the story so far! And just as I have said earlier, please review, and anyone is welcome to poke at any holes, and you guys can ask any questions, and I'll try to answer it to the best of my abilities, or I'll try to fix up the story so that it'll patch the hole up...**

 **Anyways, and other than that, please enjoy the rest of your time on fanfiction! I'll try to update as fast as I can.. but, "Do or do not, there is no try." So, I WILL update as fast as I can. Please tell me if you want these long-ish chapter to continue its trend, or you just want it back to those short ones...**

 **Damn, now I'm just rambling.. Ok then, I'll just put an end to this, so, hope you have a good day. Thank you for reading, and... well... GOOD DAY... AS** ** _ALWAYS_**

 **-DeadlyDraconis37**


End file.
